


She's a Muggle

by Spaces_And_EXO_Planets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marauders' era - Fandom
Genre: Also she's a seer, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because they deserved better, Bigotry & Prejudice, But do read, But he can be a good friend too, But whatever Harry Potter was meant for children, Don't Worry Voldy Is Still Just A Pretty Face, Horcruxes, It's true he is, JK. Rowling didn't give his character enough substance, James Potter Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy Is a Coward, Minor Character Death, Muggle Technology, No one's gonna read these tags so I'll shut up now, Petunia Evans Didn't have enough substance as a character either, Sirius is a dick, Snape Is Nice, The Only Difference Is Magical Petunia Evans, Their headassery made Harry Potter More fun, There are probably more warnings, This is me trying to redeem all characters, This will later include the war so it won't be pretty, Violence, Witch Petunia, haha ha, just so you know, muggle bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaces_And_EXO_Planets/pseuds/Spaces_And_EXO_Planets
Summary: It's strange really, how a small difference could change so much.





	She's a Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought that some characters but especially Petunia were used to make the books more interesting for children. An orphan who lives under the stairs and finds out he's magical surely attracts more readers than if Harry had knewn all along that he was a wizard. Sadly some of these characters ended up lacking substance? One can get jealous sure but it didn't really sit right with me so I'm trying to make up a story for them and change it up a little just because I want to see everyone happy so this is happening.

In a little bed, a little shared bedroom, a young girl let herself smile a carefree smile, enjoying her sleep for in her dreams colours exploded, Pertunia herself drifting away with them as they carried her away. She soon (too soon)  was on the ground again, making her way over a green field as the sun shone warm and comforting. Finally stopping in front of a slightly younger girl with wild looks of fire and eyes as green as the forest itself, so different from her pale blue eyes and light golden locks, she smiled. The red head opened up her palm and in it a little flower bloomed, petals dancing with the wind and then she stretched her arm out, letting the petals get swept away by the wind. Before they had gotten far at all they disappeared into thin air. Petunia opened her hand, revealing the petals. The warmth on her skin slowly ebbed away until she felt another warmth in the form of her bed sheets and blanket. She had dreamt, again. To vague to be real but she felt. She could feel the petals in her palm, the hot sun making sweat run down her neck and the breeze. She could  _ smell  _ the freshly mown grass. 

 

  Petunia Evans loved her dreams but for now it was time to wake up. She untangled herself from her blanket and rolled out of bed, face planting on the floor. With a groan she got up. Looking over to her sister’s side of the bedroom, the red haired girl was snoring softly in her bed. So that’s why she hadn’t been woken up by a weight bouncing on her bed yet. She decided to let her sleep for a while longer as she went to the bathroom to freshen up. With her hair combed and a pretty blue sundress on she ascended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Today she had ditched her usual neat braid to let her hair fall naturally over her shoulders. She just felt like it. Her mother approached her, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

 

“Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?” She asked her eldest daughter. 

 

“Wonderfully.” She replied, thinking of her dream. Petunias dreams had always been magical to describe them with one word. 

 

Petunia’s dreams about magic didn’t tend to be about her younger sister Lily but recently it seemed as if all her dreams about her. It was strange in the sense that Petunia didn’t dream about things repeatedly like that often. 

  She had once before when she was five, dreading to go to school for the first time since in her dreams there had been an angry homeroom teacher who poured coffee on her out of anger, resulting in her crying and running out of the classroom and bumping into a girl who comforted her. 

 

Once she did go to school, the teacher to Petunias shock spilled coffee by accident. The coffee stained her dress and petunia’s thighs suffered a slight burn. She rushed to the bathroom to clean up where she found a girl named Felicity. Felicity was crying because she thought she had angered a professor. From that day, six years forward Felicity was her best friend. 

 

Petunia shook her head and cleared away her thoughts, focusing back on her mother who had placed breakfast infront of her. Bacon, eggs, some toast and a glass of lingonberry juice. Petunia’s favourite, she noted. Her father had turned on the radio and abba softly played in the background. Her parents were engaged in a conversation about some incident in America as Lily’s soft footsteps were heard padding down the stairs.

 

“Morning darling,” her mother said, “slept well?” Lily yawned as she kissed her father’s cheek then her mother’s. 

 

“I did.” she slumped down in a kitchen chair and her mother placed a plate in front of her just like she had with Petunia. 

 

The abba song stopped and on came ‘killer queen’, Felicity's favourite band and Petunia grudgingly had to admit that ‘queen’ was slowly making its way onto her list of favourite bands and artists. She still enjoyed jazz and classical music the most… but rock became a closer and closer rival. 

 

“Hey Lily I was thinking we could go to the park today? If you don’t mind of course…” She added with a pointed look at her parents. 

 

“Of course not! But later we’re going to the cinema so be back home before six, alright?” Petunia nodded and quickly finished her breakfast, so did Lily. 

 

“Bye mum, dad!” Lily yelled and Petunia waved as they went out through the backyard, Petunia bringing her cassette tape player with her. Their father had helped her with adding some of her favourite songs as well as Lily’s to a tape.

 

They were laughing, dancing to music and then chatting, mostly about Petunia’s dreams where she rode some eagle-horse hybrid. Petunia left out the part where Lily had done… something, she had the feeling she shouldn’t mention it yet, not outside where anyone could hear at least. Petunia didn’t know if her dreams created the future or the future created her dreams. Rationally it should the latter but she wasn’t too sure. She didn’t dare tell Lily, afraid that voicing her dreams would somehow ruin them.

 

Petunia looked up from her teen magazine as Lily called for her. “Petunia look!” Petunia choked out a gasp as she watched her little sister swung higher and higher on the swings until she was flying in the air for a couple seconds too long then slowly lowering herself to the ground.

  
“How did you do that? Lily that’s impossible!” Petunia got up and made her way towards Lily in a storm.

  
“No no! Look! Look what more I can do!” Her sister bent down to pick a flower. The little flower laid on her palm and she closed her eyes, concentrated. Petunia’s eyes widened further and Lily might’ve wondered if her sister’s eyes would pop out of their sockets soon once she opened her eyes again.

 

“You can’t do that Lily!” She hissed, “It’ unatural!” She snacthed the flower away from her sister and crushed it in her hand. Lily took a step back, aghast and Petunia faltered slightly. Maybe she had reacted hastily out of shock, maybe she was scared of people seeing her sister. She had a feeling it wouldn’t be too good if anyone saw. 

  
“She’s jealous,” A voice came from the bushes and a boy dressed in tattered, dirty clothes, dark eyes and black hair that clashed with his pale almost unnatural complection making him look even made himself known, “because you’re magical and she isn’t.” Petunia sneered. She wasn’t jealous, she didn’t think she was. Recutlantly she admitted to herself that she might’ve been if she hadn’t seen Lily in her dreams all those times but right now she was just in denial. 

 

“Who are you? Have you been spying on us?” Lily asked. Petunia supposed she was also scared someone else had seen her and knew she wasn’t supposed to show anyone.    
  
“I know who you are, you’re that Snape boy from Spinner’s End!” Her sister mocked and yeah okay, that might’ve been because of the accusation that she was jealous and deep down.. maybe she was. “Sneaking up on us, do you have nothing better to do? You should go get those clothes washed instead.” She sniffed.

 

Snape though, didn’t seem to mind (to Petunia’s dismay, what if he was used to it? He must’ve been) and instead he turned towards Lily once again. “You’re a witch.”

 

“Hey that’s an awful thing to say about someone.” Lily frowned and Snape’s eyes widened. 

 

“No no! It’s nothing bad, see I’m a wizard.” and maybe that made sense. Petunia thought.

 

“What’s your name?” Lily asked as she took few steps towards  the boy.    
  
“Snape, Severus Snape.”  Lily gave him a careful smile which he returned.

 

“I’m Lily Evans and this is Petunia.” She gestured towards her sister.

 

“Is she a muggle?” He quirked an eyebrow at her and Petunia frowned.” Maybe that’s what they, witches and wizards, called people without magic. But she wanted to confirm.

  
“What’s a muggle?” Lily beated her to it and as Petunia suspected, a muggle was someone without magic. 

 

“Oh right.. sorry of course, you must be a muggleborn.” He muttered awkwardly and this time Petunia couldn’t help but ask.    
  
“Is that a bad thing?” She was satisfied at his eyes widening.    
  
“No! No of course not, it doesn’t make any difference but some people think it does…”

 

“Look Severus, this is interesting and all but I’m getting the feeling that you’re messing with us.” Lily spoke up and Severus got a look of dejection.

 

“I’m honest! What you just did, it’s magic. You don’t have to believe me but you’ll see once you get your letter.”

 

“What letter?” Petunia cut in.

 

“A letter to hogwarts of course, europe’s greatest wizarding school. It comes by owl but since you’re a muggle born a teacher might come to explain things about the wizarding world to you.” Lily snorted.

 

“You expect us to believe in all this?” She asked, Petunia knew she was just scared that it in fact just was a joke. 

 

“Look, have you ever done something strange, that you can’t explain?” Lily slowly nodded and Petunia hoped, silently begged the gods above that her little dream gift meant she was a witch too.

 

“We  have to go home now, it was nice meeting you Severus. Maybe you could tell us more about Hogwarts some other time?” Lily smiled tentatively at him and the boy nodded.    
  
“Sure.”

  
  


“Petunia, what if he’s right? He can’t be right. It would be absolutely brilliant! Too good to be true but still!” She sighed dreamily. Petunia frowned and stopped at their front door.

  
“I think it is. True I mean. Lily why wouldn’t it be? You’re amazing..” She sounded more bitter than she intended to but Lily didn’t seem to pay that any mind. “Anyways I want to watch star wars tonight. Lily snorted and faked disgust.

 

“Again? That’s tasteless, you’re absolutely tasteless.”

 

“Am not!” Petunia sniffed and shouldered past her sister as they entered their little home.

  
  


Later that night, after the movie when they both laid in their beds Petunia decided that it was finally time to bring it up to her sister, now that her dream had happened and Petunia knew for sure (or rather hoped) that it couldn’t be coincidence anymore. It was quiet, nothing but their calm breathing, the wind outside and the soft creaks of the little house could be heard. Their parents had turned the TV off and gone to bed long ago. Petunia thought to herself that it was best not to beat around the bush.

 

“I saw it in my dreams.” That wasn’t so smooth. It left too many unanswered questions. “I mean today… that magic.. thing you did, I saw it in my dreams.”   
  
She could hear her sister propping herself up with her elbows if the creaking of the bed was anything to go by. “Tuney what?” The faint moonlight illuminating her sister’s face was enough for Petunia to see her deep confused frown.

 

“It wasn’t exactly the way it happened earlier today, Snape wasn’t there for one.” She let herself smile as her little sister cut in with a soft whisper of ‘ _ it’s Severus.’  _ But Lily seemed to realise how important this was to Petunia and decided to not interrupt anymore than that.

 

“Right sorry, anyways, I’ve had the same dream multiple times ever since the start of summer break… in the dream you picked up a flower. The flower’s petals seemed to dance? Before you let them fly out of your palm.. then they vanished out of thin air and suddenly they were in my hand… I guess that was me crushing them? I’m sorry about that by the way. I know it might sound crazy but-” This time Lily did interrupt.

 

“You’re not joking are you? Do you… do you dream about the future?” She asked with gaping mouth as she sat up properly, crossing her legs in indian style on the bed, signaling that she wouldn’t let this conversation end anytime soon.

 

“I, yes?” It sounded more like a question, even to Petunia herself as she too sat up. “Maybe I’ve just read too many books… but I think that whenever I dream something multiple times it’s about the future.” 

 

“Have you ever had a dream like that before?” Lily asked Petunia and she nodded, telling her about the incidence with Felicity.

 

“Maybe… maybe you always dream about things that carry importance?” Petunia agreed to that, Lily was brilliant for her age. Or just imaginative. Or both.

 

“That’s what I thought too, I suppose you being a witch must affect me in some great way.” Lily shook her head.

  
“There’s that but what if it’s more about you seeing magic in real life for the first time? What if we’re meant for special things Tuney.” She couldn’t help but giggle along with her little sister, because just like all little girls they had dreams and fantasies about adventures, Petunia more so than anybody else if her choice of books to read were anything to go by. For a moment she let herself forget that she might not be magical after all as they discussed the fairytale book Lily was reading and later fell asleep. 

  
  


The following months Lily and Petunia would meet up with Severus as he told them all different sorts of things about the magical world. He had been recculant to tell them anything with Petunia around.

  
“Why’s she here? She’s a muggle… what if she tells someone?” He asked uncertainty. Petunia reculantly realised that she couldn’t hold it against him. Her first reaction to seeing Lily with the flowers were anything but positive and she had been rude to him. Besides, he was two years younger than her, she could be mature. So she promised not to tell a single soul. 

 

Petunia didn’t tell Severus about her ability and Lily didn't either. For now it would be their little secret.

  
  



End file.
